Un cambio de vida
by ctza7
Summary: En Berk va a pasar algo, que cambiara la vida de nuestros jinetes y de sus dragones . Esta historia se orienta unos años mas tarde de la primera película, los jinetes ya son adultos. No se si es un buen Summary , pero oye , se hace lo que se puede jaja
1. Trailer

Un cambio de vida

Tráiler

…

Brutilda gritaba de dolor , Astrid , Bera y Sigrir estaban junto a ella , daba la casualidad que en la aldea había muy poca gente debido a unas expediciones a algunas islas cercanas .

Brutacio , Mocoso , Patapez e Hipo habían ido corriendo a la casa de las curanderas , rezando que hubiera alguien en ese lugar .

Todos estaban nerviosos , sobretodo , Brutacio y Mocoso , sabían que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano , pero no tan pronto , eso no debía ser nada bueno , y todos lo sabían.

Brutilda no paraba de gritar , sentía que perdía fuerzas y que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Astrid ,Bera y Sigrir la veían con dolor , querían ayudarla , pero no sabían que podían hacer , las tres empezaron a rezar para que las curanderas vinieran pronto.

Los dragones estaban alterados , sobretodo , Vomito ,Eructo y Garfios, no sabían que pasaba , solo oían los gritos de dolor de Brutilda .

Astrid la veía y no paraba de pensar que esto le iba a pasar a ella , se acercó a ella en un intento de consolarla , para calmar su dolor.

…

Bueno , esto en un pequeño tráiler de mi nuevo fic , este no es el fic que tenía en mente , pero estaba en clase , perdón , corrección , estaba aburriéndome en clase y empecé a pensar en lo que siempre pienso , ósea, en HTTYD, me sumergí en mis pensamientos y decidí hacer un fic jaja

Ya que esta subido el tráiler , me gustaría preguntaros a todo unas cosillas :

¿Crees que debería continuarlo?

¿Te parece interesante?

¿Te parece malo?

Y unas en las que tendréis que pensar un poquito jaja

¿Por qué Brutilda grita de dolor y Astrid no para de pensar que a ella le pasara lo mismo?

¿Por qué Brutacio y Mocoso están tan nerviosos?

¿Quiénes son Bera y Sigrir?

Hay os dejo pensándolo jaja , podéis contestar si queréis , no es obligatorio aunque agradecería un comentario para hacerme saber si subo el fic o no jaja

Y por último , os diré que personajes aparecerán:

**Hipo** /Hiccup

**Astrid**

Brusca/**Brutilda**/Ruffnut

**Patan Mocoso**/Snotlout

Chusco/**Brutacio**/Tuffnut

**Patapez**/Fishlegs

**Bera **(personaje creado por mi)

**Sigrir**(personaje creado por mi)

**Desdentado**/Chimuelo/Toothles

**Tormenta**/Tormentula/Stormfly

**Vómito y Eructo**/Barf and Belch

**Garfios**/Dientepua/Hookfang

**Barrilete**/Gordontua/Meatlug

Ahí están los personajes que aparecerán , almenos, son los más principales jaja están escritos en diferentes idiomas , pero los que están en negrita , son los nombres que utilizare,(Puede que en alguna ocasión se me escape en otro idioma , lo siento por si pasa jaja)

Puede haber nuevos personajes a lo largo del fic ,pero eso no os lo puedo asegurar.

Bueno , espero sus comentarios , un gran abrazo para todos;)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Esto es Berk – comenzó Hipo – vivir aquí es increíble , desde que yo , junto con mi amigo inseparable Desdentado, matamos al Muerte Roja , la vida en Berk cambio a mejor.

Desde que inauguramos la academia de dragones, todos y cada uno de los jinetes ha aprendido muchas cosas de los dragones y hemos vivido aventuras inolvidables , unas mejores que otras, pero hoy , aun habiendo pasado muchos años desde ese día , todo el grupo nos seguimos reuniendo en la academia , por supuesto sin que falten nuestros dragones.

Todos los días nos juntamos y damos un vuelo con nuestros dragones, es algo de lo que nunca nos cansaremos.

Hace algunos años en una tarde normal y corriente, como cualquier otra, en una isla un poco alejada de Berk, encontramos a dos chicas, desnutridas ,con arañazos y heridas por todo el cuerpo, estaban inconscientes así que decidimos llevarlas a Berk . Una vez despiertas, nos contaron que Alvin , sin motivo alguno había destruido su aldea y había matado a sus familias , después de escuchar sus relatos , decidimos ayudarlas , mi padre las dijo que se podían quedar a vivir en Berk , pero que desconfiaba de ellas , debido a que podría ser una trampa de Alvin.

Después de un tiempo, ya ninguno desconfiábamos ni de Bera ni de Sigrir, eran unas buenas personas, y demostraron que no había motivos para desconfiar en ellas.

Hoy en día, la vida de los jinetes, había cambiado mucho. Yo me case con Astrid , hace apenas un año , era algo de lo que la gente no se sorprendió debido a la buena relación que llevábamos desde hace ya años atrás, nuestra vida de casados era increíble , Astrid se mudó a mi casa , conmigo y con mi padre . Algo que me sorprendió, es que ellos dos, se llevaban muy bien, quizás es que tienen un carácter algo parecido… Mi padre no estaba mucho en casa debido a sus trabajos como jefe de la aldea , algo que no me molestaba , así podía disfrutar de algo de intimidad junto a mi ahora esposa, Astrid Haddock.

Lo que sorprendió a todos , no solo a los jinetes , sino a toda la aldea, fue el compromiso de Brutilda y Mocoso , que fue totalmente inesperado, se casaron unos cuantos meses después que nosotros, su relación… era un poco estaña, en ocasiones me recuerda a cuando Brutilda y Brutacio pelean, la única diferencia es que la que pegaba era Brutilda , Mocoso se limitaba a defenderse e intentar detenerla, él dijo que nunca pegaría a una mujer, su relación era rara , pero se querían y eso todos lo vemos.

En cuanto a Brutacio , se casó con Sigrir y Patapez con Bera , no nos sorprendió mucho ese casamiento , desde hace ya tiempo , se veía que Brutacio y Sigrir se llevaban muy bien, tenían mucho en común , les gustaba las explosiones y las emociones fuertes, por lo tanto también se llevaba muy bien con Brutilda .Lo mismo pasaba con Patapez y Bera , ellos dos se llevaban muy bien y eran unos completos fanáticos de la lectura , sobretodo de dragones .

Bera vive en la casa de Patapez, con sus padres y Brutacio , Sigrir , Brutilda y Mocoso viven los cuatro juntos, antes , vivían cada pareja por su lado , pero Brutilda y Brutacio no eran los mismos , después de todo, habían pasado juntos toda su vida, actualmente son los mismos de siempre.

Casi todos los días nos juntábamos los ocho en la casa de Ilda ,Acio, Mocoso y Sigrir, ya que eran los únicos que vivían solos.

Como podéis comprobar nuestras vidas habían cambiado mucho ¿Verdad?, pero nunca me hubiera esperado que nuestras vidas podrían cambiar tanto a como estaba a punto de suceder.

…

En primer lugar, lo siento, aparte de que es un poco corto , seguramente resultara aburrido , pero no podía comenzar la historia sin una pequeña introducción jaja

Y ahora los agradecimientos, de verdad que me ha sorprendido que tuviera tantos comentarios , favoritos y seguimientos .

** .57**: gracias, tanto por el seguimiento , como por añadirle a favoritos

**Lakota1172**: gracias por el comentario y por añadirlo a favoritos, por cierto , espero que puedas continuar tu historia de "Gone" de verdad que me gusta , y me dejaste con mucha intriga

**Me-Me Rotamundo**: gracias por el seguimiento y por el comentario, hablando del comentario… igual es eso igual no es jaja si dijera lo que es no tendríais intriga jaja en fin, muchas gracias

**Vainila**: gracias por el comentario, y aunque no te haya dicho en un comentario, me parece muy interesante tu nueva historia , y espero que la puedas continuar pronto

**Melissa:** gracias por tu comentario, aunque me disgusta un poco que no te haya parecido muy interesante, espero que a lo largo de la historia te guste mas

Y por último…

**Chicasinmiedo:** ati , no hay nada que no te haya dicho jaja muchas gracias por todo amiga;)

Bueno , se acabaron los comentarios jaja espero que me puedan dar su opinión , un saludo y hasta la próxima


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era una mañana soleada en Berk , en la casa del jefe de la aldea, dormía plácidamente un feliz matrimonio, hasta que unos fuertes gemidos les despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Astrid sobresaltada, girándose para ver a su marido , que estaba a su lado en las mismas condiciones.

-Parecían Desdentado y Tormenta ¿verdad?

-¿Nos atacan?- pregunto comenzando a salir de la cama, Hipo imito la acción de su esposa. Pero antes de que pudieran salir, ambos dragones entraron en la habitación y empezaron a olisquear a Astrid.

-Hipo ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto un poco asustada por la acción de los dragones.

-No lo sé -le contesto alargando una mano para acariciar a Desdentado-¿Qué pasa amigo?-Desdentado no le hizo caso y siguió olisqueando a Astrid.

-Hipo, es mi imaginación o ¿Desdentado no te a echo ni caso?- pregunto intentando salir de la cama.

-No , no es tu imaginación – dijo asombrado por la acción de su dragón- ven te ayudare a salir de la cama ,-dicho esto , Hipo cogió a Astrid del brazo para ayudarla a salir ,pero en cuanto la toco , Tormenta y Desdentado comenzaron a gruñirle.- Valeee… eso es más raro todavía…

-¡Tormenta, Desdentado! Ya basta ¿Qué es lo que os ocurre?- en cuanto grito , los dragones se alejaron y agacharon la cabeza apenados.- ¿Y ahora qué les pasa?

-Igual están arrepentidos de lo que han hecho ,- Hipo se acercó con un poco de cuidado a Desdentado y le acaricio el hocico, esta vez el dragón si le hizo caso y le miro a los ojos , como pidiendo perdón - no pasa nada amigo- le sonrió , y con la otra mano acaricio a Tormenta, Astrid se levantó y repitió la acción de su esposo.

-Bueno, ahora que parece que esta todo solucionado, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre- dijo Astrid.

-Claro, no hay problema – le dedico una sonrisa y le dio un beso.

-Vamos, tengo ganas de pan con huevos y un buen vaso de leche caliente de yak – la boca de Astrid se le hizo agua , y se le abrieron los ojos solo de pensar en la comida.

-Uh.. –Hipo bajo la cabeza y se comenzó a rascar la nuca.

-¿Qué pasa Hipo?-pregunto al notar el gesto de su esposo.

-Que no hay ni pan, ni leche de yak, ni huevos, lo siento Astrid.

-Bueno, no pasa nada , iremos a la casa de Brutilda y estos si quieres, - le dedico una sonrisa y le devolvió el beso que antes le había dado.

-Claro, por mi perfecto.

El matrimonio , iban agarrados de la mano por la aldea , y sus dragones por detrás , antes de llegar a la casa de sus amigos , se encontraron con Estoico.

-Hola papa, -dijo acercándose a su padre.

-Hola hijo , hola Astrid- devolvió el saludo- oye Hipo quería comentarte algo.

-Dime.

-Esta mañana Thornado a estado muy raro , me extraña que no os despertarais , porque estaba continuamente oliendo a Astrid.

-¿Thornado también?,- dijo sorprendido.

-Esta mañana Desdentado y Tormenta han hecho lo mismo , y no sabemos por qué.-dijo Astrid.

-¿A si que no sabéis nada e? Bueno podes ir a preguntar a Patapez o a Bera , esos dos seguro que sabrán algo.

-No habíamos pensado en eso, bueno seguro que están en casa de los chicos.

-Ya me informareis si sabéis algo , tengo que continuar con mis tareas , adiós chicos.

-Adiós- dijeron los dos, y continuaron con su camino.

Una vez que estaban a pocos metros de la casa , Desdentado y Tormenta , volvieron a gruñir y entraron corriendo a la casa.

-Pero que… ¿Qué les pasa ahora?-pregunto Hipo.

-Ni idea – le contesto la rubia.

Los dos entraron corriendo a la casa , y lo que vieron les sorprendió . Estaban Bera ,Patapez ,Brutacio, Sigrir y Mocoso observando extrañados hacia la cama de Brutilda que se encontraba rodeada por todos los dragones.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-pregunto Astrid.

-No lo sé,-le contesto Mocoso- desde que me he levantado Vomito ,Eructo y Garfios estaban en nuestra cama olisqueando a Ilda, y cuando vino Barrilete hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Lo que me parece más extraño es que Brutilda no se despierte con tanto alboroto.- dijo Hipo.

-Que no te extrañe , desde pequeña ha tenido un sueño profundo – dijo Brutacio.

-Muyy profundo –añadió Mocoso.

Vomito , Eructo, Garfios y Barrilete levantaron la cabeza y fueron corriendo a olisquear a Astrid.

-Otra vez no… -dijo Astrid.

-Patapez, Bera ,¿ tienes alguna idea de lo que les puede pasar a los dragones?- cuestiono Hipo.

-La verdad es que no Hipo nunca había visto algo así .-le contesto Patapez.

-Yo me e dado cuenta de algo….- dijo Bera.

Todos prestaron atención a la muchacha , la cual continuo con su relato.

-Si os dais cuenta, desde hace unos días los dragones están un poco extraños. Ayer por la noche justo antes de irnos , me di cuenta que estaban todo el rato con Brutilda , y que cada vez que alguien la intentaba tocar , los dragones gruñían.

-Si la verdad es que esto lleva pasando varios días , pero hoy están más agresivos cada vez que intento tocar a Ilda- dijo Mocoso.

-Pero eso a mí no me ha pasado hasta hoy por la mañana , y gruñían si Hipo intentaba tocarme , hasta que les grite y pararon- dijo Astrid.- pero lo que no sabemos es por que actúan así.

-Hay es donde quería llegar – continuo Bera- creo que los dragones os están protegiendo.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Hipo- pero ¿Por qué?

-Eso es lo que ya no se.

-¿Y por qué solo las defiende a ellas dos y no a todos?- pregunto Brutacio.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Astrid,- ¿Y si vamos a Gothi? Ella igual sabe algo ¿No?

-Por probar no se pierde nada-dijo Hipo.-¿ Estáis todos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron. De repente Brutilda salió corriendo a la parte trasera de la casa y todos los dragones la siguieron alterados y gruñendo, tirando algunas cosas de la casa.

-¡Brutilda!- grito su hermano.

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta de atrás , pero los dragones les impedían el paso, Astrid rápidamente salió por la puerta delantera y rodeo toda la casa, y encontró a Brutilda agachada y vomitando , rápidamente se dirigió a ella y le agarro las trenzas para evitar que se mancharan , comenzó a rozarle levemente la espalda con su mano libre para calmarla , hasta que por fin termino.

-Brutilda ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con cara de preocupación Astrid.

-Si… ,¿ Astrid?

-Dime.

-Prométeme que no dirás nada de esto.-dijo suplicante.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Ya te lo explicare , pero por favor , no le digas a nadie.

Despues de terminar la frase , vieron como todos , tanto los vikingos del grupo como los dragones caían al suelo , Astrid y Brutilda rieron un poco ante la escena.

Los primeros en levantarse fueron el gemelo y Mocoso, y se dirigieron rápidamente a donde se encontraba Brutilda.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mocoso.

-Si claro… haha… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Y por qué saliste corriendo?- agrego su hermano.

-Pues veras…. Es algo bastante gracioso…- Brutilda se quedó en blanco no sabía que decir.

-Ilda me ha contado que al ver a Desdentado y a Tormenta tan cerca se asustó y se fue corriendo – dijo Astrid al ver el nerviosismo de Brutilda.

Todos rieron, y Ilda miro con cara de asesina a Astrid, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida.

-Ilda, hemos decidido ir a donde Gothi para ver porqué los dragones se comportan tan raro contigo y con Astrid.- dijo Hipo.

-Vale me parece bien , iré a por mí casco- después de decir eso , vio cómo su marido y su hermano seguían riendo , y con enfado , les dio un puñetazo a cada uno en el estómago , dejándoles en el suelo adoloridos.

Después de un rato , todos se dirigieron a la casa de Gothi , para saber si tenía respuestas a los comportamientos tan raros de sus dragones.

…

Primero de todo , lo siento por la espera , estoy con unos exámenes los cuales me juego la segunda evaluación , es decir, que son muy importantes , asique , lo siento por la tardanza

Los agradecimientos :

**THG FAN FOREVER:** muchas gracias por el favorito y por el seguimiento

**Sarahmaria98: **muchas gracias por el favorito.:)

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **me alegro de que me digas que se ve bien , y también me alegro que lo de Astris Haddock te guste leerlo , porque creo que lo leras más veces en este fic jaja espero que este capítulo haya tenido un pocas de acción jaja en fin , gracias por el comentario

** .57: **lo primero de todo , muchísimas gracias por tu comentario Y sobre el comentario que has puesto: sinceramente , muchas cosas de las que has dicho habrá , pero por ejemplo el romance entre dragones y lemmon no creo que haya lo siento.(Además nunca he hecho lemmon y no sé si sirvo para eso, puede que algún dia en otro fic…) jaja en fin , muchas gracias

**Lakota1172: **me alegra que me digas que se ve bien jaja , y espero que el colegio te deje terminar tu capitulo jaja , muchas gracias por el comentario

**Guest:** me alegra que me digas que tiene buena trama pero… ¿Qué tengo talento? Búa muchas gracias , oír(leer) una cosa así da mucha alegría , en fin muchísimas gracias por el comentario

**Karen:** aquí tienes la continuación , no ha sido muy pronto jaja (lo siento por eso) pero aquí la tienes jaja gracias por comentar

**Hoshi Kiminari: **me alegro de que te guste a ti también

Y por último , gracias a **chicasinmiedo **me ha dado un consejo que pondré en práctica para este fic y que de seguro me servirá

Espero no haberme dejado a nadie jaja , en fin , espero que os esté gustando, háganmelo saber con un comentario por favor , no saben la felicidad que siento al leer cada comentario

Y pregunta para que penséis : ¿Qué creéis que oculta Brutilda? Jaja

Toda idea cale , por loca que sea jaja Por ultimo , gracias también a los que leen y nos vemos a la próxima , un abrazo


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Los jóvenes vikingos se pusieron de camino hacia la casa de Gothi para hallar las respuestas a sus preguntas, los dragones iban tras ellos , especialmente de Brutilda y de Astrid , que empezaban a agobiarse por el comportamiento de los dragones .

-Brutilda- dijo Astrid al ver que los demás se alejaron un poco de ellas,-¿Por qué vomitaste? ¿Te había pasado más veces? O lo más importante , ¿Por qué lo ocultas?- dijo , preocupada por el extraño comportamiento que había tenido su amiga momentos atrás.

-Sí , me ha pasado más veces – la contesto con un poco de tristeza – y lo oculto porque tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que? – pregunto extrañada – no es muy propio de los vikingos tener miedo.- dijo con sinceridad.

-Sí , ya sé que no es normal , pero creo que ya se el motivo por el cual los dragones están así con nosotras- dijo ignorando la primera pregunta que había hecho Astrid.

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto con intriga.

-Astrid , ¿has tenido relaciones con Hipo últimamente?- dijo volviendo a ignorar la anterior pregunta.

-¡Brutilda! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- pregunto muy roja.

-Tu responde, hazme caso- dijo totalmente calmada.

Astrid respiro hondo , lo pensó por un momento , y decidió contestar,- sí, hace como una semana aproximadamente , ¿Por qué?.

-¿Y este mes tuviste el periodo?

-Bueno no , pero creo que no me toca hasta dentro de unos días ,¿Pero por qué…?- Astrid analizo las preguntas que estaba haciendo su amiga- Espera, espera , espera un momento , no estarás insinuando que…

Brutilda no dijo ni una palabra , se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y por eso crees que los dragones nos protegen tanto? ¿Por qué ellos lo notan?- su amiga volvió a asentir ,- eso tendría sentido…- dijo analizando la situación , -pero espera , si están así conmigo… ,y también están así contigo…, significa que tú también estarías… - Brutilda no la dejo terminar la frase por que la tapó la boca con las dos manos.

-Calla Astrid.

-¿Pero por qué Ilda? , si tus suposiciones son de verdad ciertas , … seria simplemente ¡increíble! – dijo entusiasmada – pero a ti Brutilda , ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? – pregunto intrigada.

-Mes y medio ,- dijo tranquilamente.

La respuesta de su amiga fue simplemente sus ojos como platos.

-¡Por el amor a Thor Brutilda! , no hay duda de que estas…- iba a terminar la frase , pero vio la mirada asesina de su amiga.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco tengo ninguna duda- Astrid noto el suspiro de amargura que hizo su amiga.

-¿No estas feliz?

-No , para nada estoy feliz Astrid.

-¿Pero por qué ?no lo entiendo.

-¡Chicas!- las dos voltearon para ver a Hipo- Vamos , se están quedando muy atrás.

Astrid dejo de mirar a Hipo para fijarse en su amiga, se la veía triste , y sabía perfectamente que muy pocas veces se veían tristes a los gemelos , así que eso debía ser que había pasado algo malo de verdad. Si iban a la casa de Gothi y las suposiciones eran ciertas , les daría la noticia estando delante de todos , y si de verdad Brutilda no quería que lo supiera nadie…. Tenía que impedirlo.

-¡Hipo!- grito Astrid.

Salió corriendo dejando a Brutilda y los dragones detrás , de repente vio como todos venían hacia ella y no pudo evitar pensar que Astrid les había dicho algo y venían a interrogarla, empezó a sentir miedo , pensó en salir corriendo , pero ya era demasiado tarde, su marido ya estaba enfrente suyo.

-Ilda¿ estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado- se te ve algo nerviosa.

-Sí, si estoy perfectamente… - noto la cara de duda de Mocoso , y decidió cambiar de tema, - y bien , ¿No íbamos a donde Gothi?

-Sí, vosotras iréis , nosotros nos vamos a casa , nos ha dicho Astrid que estando allí esperando no iba a solucionar nada , así que nos vamos a casa y luego nos contáis todo.- le contesto dándole un rápido beso en los labios como despedida.

-A vale, pues nos vemos luego en casa.

Las chicas comenzaron a andar siendo seguidas por los dragones.

-Desdentado- le gritó a su amigo , pero él seguía pendiente de las vikingas.- es inútil… no me hará caso, haber si Gothi sabe lo que puede estar pasando…

-Astrid , -le dijo Brutilda a su amigo una vez que ya estaba a su lado.

-Dime.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Al principio pensé que les ibas a contar a todos lo que me pasaba, pero no a sido así , por eso te digo que… muchas gracias.

-No hay de que Ilda, sé que cuando estas así de triste es por algo grave, así que les dije a los chicos que se fueran o acabarían notándolo , y si vamos a donde Gothi y nos dice que nuestras suposiciones son ciertas , se hubieran enterado todos , y me da a mi que no quieres eso ¿verdad?- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno pero prométeme una cosa.

-Dime.

-Que luego me digas el motivo por el que tienes miedo.

Brutilda empezó a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo , pero esto no podría ocultárselo a todo el mundo por siempre, se acabaría notando, e igual Astrid podría ayudarla en su problema. Así que al final accedió a que le contaría todo una vez salieran de la choza de Gothi.

….

Lo siento , sé que este capítulo es un poco corto , pero últimamente estoy un poco liada , intentare subir un nuevo capítulo un día de estos(igual hoy podría)no prometo nada de todos modos jaja

Bueno , agradezco a todos los que leen y bueno , creo que ya todos sabéis lo que pasa ¿verdad? jaja aunque la duda seria que le pasa a Brutilda ¿verdad?¿Alguna idea? Jaja

Agradecimientos:

**Slicerus:** gracias por el seguimiento , y lo siento , no hice un comentario a tu nuevo capítulo de tu fic , por que hace poco que lo termine de leer jaja , para nada me decepciono el contenido del paquete y no te pasaste de dramático , la drama siempre viene bien jaja

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Tú sigues con tu teoría¿ verdad? Jaja creo que ya está claro… jaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo , y me alegra mucho que en cada capítulo tenga un nuevo comentario tuyo , no faltan jaja en fin , muchísimas gracias

**Caths Scurt.57: **muchísimas gracias , tus comentarios tampoco faltan cosa que me alegro muchísimo, lo siento de verdad si los capítulos te parecen cortos , pero ya empiezo a escribir hasta que digo ¡ya! Y hay paro , cuando me parece más oportuno , jaja espero que ese punto no te moleste. Pero muchas gracias , me dices cosas para intentar mejorar el fic y eso en ocasiones ayuda mucho , gracias

**Patito123: **gracias por el favorito, y en cuanto a tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la trama , si crees que sabes lo que le pasa a Brutilda , tu tranquila puedes contarlo sin miedo jaja en fin aquí está la actualización que querías , (lo siento si es un poco corta) y muchas gracias de nuevo

**Karen:** muchísimas gracias , me encanta saber que te gusto mi capítulo , y espero que este también te guste, gracias por lo del talento , que te digan eso es como ¡Guauu! Jaja en fin muchísimas gracias Karen;)

**Chicasinmiedo:** Creo que todo el mundo debe olerse ya lo que pasa jaja aquí tienes la continuación , muchísimas gracias por el comentario , un gran abrazo para ti también;)

Y aquí terminaron los agradecimientos , intentare actualizar cuando encuentre tiempo , que como ya e dicho puede que sea hoy pero lamentablemente no puedo prometer nada , un gran abrazo para todos y hasta la próxima


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ambas vikingas salieron de la casa de Gothi , una mucho más feliz que la otra , al fin y al cabo las suposiciones eran ciertas , y a cierta vikinga no le agradaba mucho esa noticia.

-Es increíble Brutilda , estamos embarazadas, -dijo una Astrid muy entusiasmada-¿no es increíble?- volteo para ver a su amiga- no ya veo que para ti no es increíble.

-Pues no, no es increíble.-evito la mirada de Astrid.

-Brutilda mírame- la exigió, pero su amiga no le hacía caso- Ilda por favor , mírame- la dijo más calmada.

Brutilda la hizo caso y la miro a los ojos , Astrid pudo notar que estaban cristalinos como si hubiera llorado ,o al menos , estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero más allá de eso podía ver miedo , un auténtico miedo.

Brutilda dime lo que te pasa por favor- los dragones aparecieron por detrás de Astrid mirando a Brutilda, ellos parecían tristes también , como si supieran lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Te importa si nos vamos a otro sitio? – pregunto, quería evitar que cualquier otro aldeano pudiera oírlas.

-Claro no hay problema.

Ambas se dirigieron al bosque seguidas por todos los dragones. Una vez que estuvieron alejadas de la aldea se sentaron en una roca dispuestas a hablar.

-¿Ahora me dirás lo que te sucede?- pregunto Astrid muy intrigada por tanta espera.

Brutilda suspiro y comenzó con su relato.

-El otro día , estaba yo con la madre de Mocoso , estaba ayudándola a hacer la comida, y sin quererlo oí la conversación que tuvo con su padre….- en cuanto dijo eso , Astrid puedo notar que se gesto cambio a uno más triste que el anterior , sabía que su amiga lo estaba pasando mal , pero decidió dejarla continuar con su relato- no puede oír toda la conversación, pero , oí lo suficiente como para tener miedo de estar embarazada Astrid.

-¿Pero que oíste para tener tanto miedo Ilda?- pregunto ya preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-Muy sencillo, su padre le dijo que cuando yo estuviera embarazada , quería un nieto perfecto ,es decir , peso perfecto, medida perfecta, ¡todo perfecto!... y que quería un niño y no una niña- los ojos de Astrid se abrieron como platos- ¿y si es una niña? ,¿y si no tiene el peso perfecto?, ¿y si no tiene la altura perfecta?, ¿y si nace mal? Astrid tengo miedo.

-Brutilda , la verdad es que me estoy quedando un poco… impactada , ya sé que el padre de Mocoso siempre ha sido muy exigente con él , pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto- Astrid empezó a comprender por lo que estaba pasando su amiga , y comenzó a sentir tristeza- pero Ilda , su padre siempre ha sido así , pero el no , sabes perfectamente que Mocoso es distinto que él y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- empezó a decir en un intento de consolarla.

-Se que el es diferente , pero lo amenazo con desheredarle .

-Guau , eso es un poco fuerte- Ilda la miro a los ojos , podía notar una profunda tristeza.- Tranquila Brutilda, seguro que no será capaz.

-Eso quiero pensar , pero ¿y si si que lo es? , sabes perfectamente que es una tradición vikinga que sea el padre el que decida si será parte de la familia o no , y si lo rechaza le dejara fuera de la casa ¡hasta que muera! ¡por el amor de Thor! ¿Cómo narices pueden haber tradiciones así?

-Recemos a los dioses para que eso no pase Brutilda.- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.- Tranquila todo saldrá bien , pero ahora llego la hora de contárselo a los demás ¿no?

-Sí, creo que si – le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Astrid?

-Dime.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran? Digo… las dos estamos embarazadas es como… guau… ¿no? Jaja

-Sí, la verdad es que es un poco alucinante , creo que habrá más de un desmayo jaja – le contesto feliz por ver a su amiga más animada.

-Una cosita mas..

-Dime.

-No se lo cuentes esto a nadie , ¿Me harás ese favor? – Astrid asintió con una sonrisa- ¿crees que debería olvidar esto?.. me refiero a que , como tenga que estar todo lo que me queda del embarazo preocupada ¡me dará algo!

-No tienes por qué olvidarlo Brutilda , simplemente piensa en lo que haría Mocoso en esa situación, me refiero a que ¿de verdad crees que sería capaz de quitarle la vida a su hijo o hija, simplemente por lo que le dijo su padre? –Brutilda se le quedo mirando pensativa , Astrid continuo con su relato- Ilda , eres la persona más importante para el , no creo que sea tan idiota de arriesgarse a perderte.- le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Brutilda pensó en lo que le había dicho , tenía razón , no tenia de que preocuparse , había sido una tonta al preocuparse por eso ¿no? Se dijo a si misma.

-Gracias Astrid.

-No hay de que , soy tu amiga , para eso estamos ¿no?

-Tienes razón- Brutilda poso su mano en la barriga y dio suaves masajes - ¿así que embarazadas e? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo , me alegro de oír esa palabras.

Astrid repitió la acción de su amiga , - sí , es la mejor noticia que puede dar una persona ¿no creéis chicos?- dirigió la vista a los dragones , y todos asintieron felices.

Brutilda sonrió feliz , y ambas vikingas tomaron rumbo hacia la aldea , tenían que darle la gran noticia a los futuros padres. Por primera vez , ambas mujeres andaban felices por su reciente noticia , en unos cuantos meses serian madres , y su vida cambiaria para siempre.

…

Fin del capítulo jaja ¿os a gustado? ¿no os a gustado? Háganmelo saber en un comentario jaja

Y ahora dos cosas jaja ¿os esperabais que era eso lo que le sucedía a Brutilda? Jaja y ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara el grupo? Jaja

Agradecimientos:

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** pues creo que ya lo sabéis jaja y felicidades , desde el principio has dicho que estaban embarazadas y hay lo tienes jaja me alegra que vaya a tener un comentario tuyo siempre , es algo que me anima mucho , muchas gracias

**MapiHTTYD: **aquí está la actualización , y ya sabes el porqué del miedo jaja y lo siento , en mi anterior capitulo se me olvido agradecerte el comentario de tu fic . Sobre eso , me encanta esta pareja (Brutilda y Patan) desde que vi lo del tráiler me obsesione un poco con ello así que decidí hacer un fic en el que ellos sean pareja jaja en fin , espero que te sigua gustando mi fic y espero con ansias el tuyo , muchas gracias;)

**Chicasinmiedo: **gracias por decirme que no era corto jaja porque a mi sinceramente me lo pareció , y sobre lo de la trama , espero que por lo menos os guste a todos la trama jaja y lo del miedo de Chusca.. ya sabes lo que le pasa jaja en fin muchísimas gracias;)

** .57: **un buen comentario agrada a cualquiera , y los tuyos me hacen muy feliz, en cuanto a tu sugerencia… gracias , casi siempre me das sugerencias y eso me da ideas , tal vez aparezcan tal vez no , pero siempre viene bien una que otra sugerencia para la posible mejora del fic jaja en fin muchísimas gracias;)

**Karen:** lo siento , me gusta la intriga jaja pero aquí tienes la continuación , me alegra mucho de que te guste la trama jaja en fin muchas gracias

Ya termine con los agradecimientos jaja por ultimo un agradecimiento a todo y a cada uno de los que leen , un gran saludo a todos y hasta la próxima


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Tardan mucho- dijo Brutacio.

-Sí, llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolas- dijo Patapez.

El grupo de vikingo había estado esperando a ambas mujeres durante una hora , y ya comenzaban a impacientarse.

-Me aburro- dijo Mocoso.

-Yo también- dijo Hipo.

-No creo que tarden chicos- dijo Sigrir- mientras tanto podéis comer lo que Bera y yo hemos preparado.

Sigrir y Bera se habían pasado la hora cocinando , sabiendo que dentro de poco todos comenzarían a quejarse del hambre , y probablemente las chicas también tendrían hambre , al fin y al cabo no habían comido nada.

-Huele delicioso- dijo Patapez.

-¿Pero no esperareis a Astrid y a Brutilda?- pregunto Sigrir.

-Pueden comer solas- dijo Brutacio.

-¡Sigrir dale una torta de mi parte!.

Todos miraron a la puerta , ahí se encontraban Brutilda ,Astrid y los dragones. Ambas vikingas les dijeron a los dragones que se fueran a la parte trasera de la casa , a lo que ellos respondieron con un rugido de aprobación.

-Por fin habéis venido- dijo Acio- ya me estaba impacientando , ¡tengo hambre!

-¡Cállate!- le grito su hermana enfadada- ¿Acaso no te preocupas de lo que nos dijo Gothi?

-¿Cuándo habéis ido vosotras a donde Gothi?- todos se quedaron mirando a Brutacio.

Hipo rodo los ojos y decidió romper el silencio que se había formado - Tu hermana y Astrid , fueron a la choza de Gothi para ver que le pasaba a los dragones.

-Ahhh es verdad , bueno , ¿y qué le pasa a los dragones?- todos voltearon a ver a las vikingas , esperando la respuesta.

-A los dragones no les pasa nada , simplemente sientes lo que nos pasa a nosotras.- comenzó Astrid.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos a la vez- creo que me he perdido, ¿Qué os pasa a vosotras?- pregunto Hipo.

Se formó un incómodo silencio, Astrid y Brutilda comenzaron a sudar , no sabían cómo decírselo , ¿ cómo reaccionarían? . Pero cuanto antes lo dijeran , antes terminarían, ambas se miraron y decidieron hablar.

-Ellos pueden sentir que estamos….- comenzó Brutilda.

-¿Qué estamos…..?- dijo Mocoso impaciente.

-¿Enfermas , borrachas ,locas …? –comenzó Brutacio.

De repente vio cómo su hermana se acercaba corriendo, pero Astrid la agarro impidiendo que matara a su hermano.

-¡Astrid! suéltame que lo mato- grito muy enfurecida Brutilda.

-Madre mía , que agresividad tienes últimamente, ¿Queréis decirnos ya lo que os pasa?- dijo con una sonrisa , ignorando el enfurecimiento de su hermana.

-¿Quieres saber lo que nos pasa eh?- dijo Ilda ya más calmada . Todos la miraron atentamente.-Lamentablemente, Gothi nos a dicho que los dragones están así de protectores porque….- echo una última mirada a su hermano , que aún continuaba riendo , la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¿Porque…?- preguntaron todos.

-Porque ellos saben que…. Nos quedan solo 3 días de vida.

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock , incluida Astrid.

-¿¡Pero qué dices Ilda!?

-Lo siento , solo era para que se callara el estúpido de mi hermano- lo miro , y vio que se le había quitado esa estupida sonrisa de la cara, y entonces fue ella la que sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Entonces es mentira?- pregunto Brutacio, a lo que Astrid asintió- uff.. me había asustado- dijo en un susurro.

-La verdadera razón es que… – Brutilda y Astrid se miraron , - ¡Estamos embarazadas!

Y en ese momento se paró el mundo , ambas vikingas estudiaron los gestos de la cara de sus amigos ,pero por más que los miraban , no podrían describir exactamente lo que estarían sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Brutilda.

Todos las miraron con ojos muy abiertos, y permanecieron sin decir ni una palabra y sin hacer ni un solo gesto.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Brutilda rodando los ojos.

-Ilda me están asustando.- dijo Astrid mirando a todo el grupo.

-Es increíble…- se oyó un susurro - ¡Es increíble! – volvió a gritar , esta vez levantándose y abrazando a ambas , era Sigrir quien había gritado , siendo la primera en salir del shock.

Bera , con el grito de su amiga , también se levantó y abrazo a ambas, dándole sus felicitaciones. Después de un tiempo Patapez salió también del shock e imito la acción de su esposa.

-Guau , chicas es increíble , me alegro mucho por vosotras.- dijo su amigo abrazándolas con una gran sonrisa.- también me alegro por los futuros padres y el futuro tío.- Se giró para poder verlos , pero lo único que vio fue la cara de Brutacio.

-¿Qué tío?

-¿Quién va a ser idiota?- dijo su hermana , riéndose de la cara que se le había quedado a Acio.

-¿Yo?- pregunto mirando a su hermana , y ella asintió con una sonrisa.- Ya… claro… voy a ser tío… mi hermana está embarazada…. Voy a ser tío…. tío… tío…- esa palabra se le repetía en su cabeza y cuando por fin lo asimilo se desplomo en el suelo.

-Alaa.. vaya tío… - dijo su hermana burlándose de él.

-Miradlo por el lado positivo –dijo Sigrir, a lo que todos la miraron – se acaba de reunir con los otros dos – termino señalando a un Hipo y a un Mocoso tendidos en el suelo , desmayados.

-¿Alguien mas?-pregunto sarcástica Brutilda , alzando los brazos y rodando los ojos.

Astrid fue la primera en reaccionar , corriendo al lado de su marido , dándole pequeñas bofetadas y llamándole por su nombre , pero no había respuesta.

-Así no funcionara, es mejor hacerlo a lo grande – dijo Brutilda , que llevaba en las manos una sartén dispuesta a utilizarla . Astrid abrió los ojos como platos, corriendo en dirección a Ilda.

-¿Estás loca? , el objetivo es despertarlos , ¡no matarlos!

-Lo siento Astrid – dijo bajando la sartén – deben ser las hormonas que están revolucionadas.

-No creo que sean las hormonas… - dijo Patapez en un susurro.

-Te he oído..- dijo Brutilda levantando la sartén de nuevo , dispuesta a atacar , pero antes de que alguien terminara herido Astrid se la quito de las manos.

-¿Por qué no tratamos de despertarlos en vez de estar peleando?- dijo Astrid.

-¿Despertar a quién?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver , para poder descubrir que era Mocoso, el cual estaba empapado, y a Sigrir a su lado con un cubo de agua.

-¿Sabéis que?- dijo Mocoso ignorando el que estuviera empapado.

-¿Qué?- dijo su esposa acercándose.

-E soñado que nos decíais que tú y Astrid estabais embarazadas, ¿raro e?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro de que era un sueño?- pregunto Brutilda , estando ya justo enfrente suyo.

Mocoso se quedó petrificado , se le quito la sonrisa de la cara y miro fijamente a la mujer que tenía justo en frente . Primero la miro a la cara , la cual estaba muy sonriente , y luego miro su barriga , la cual tenía ambas manos sobre ella , volvió a mirar a la cara y luego a la barriga de nuevo y así hasta que por fin se atrevió a señalar con el dedo a su barriga y miro a su esposa interrogante , a la cual solo pudo asentir y aumentar más su sonrisa.

Mocoso se quedó quieto durante un momento analizando lo que estaba sucediendo , hasta que reacciono , cogió a su esposa y comenzó a darla vueltas y gritando de alegría , dejo de darla vueltas y comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

Todos los demás miraron la escena sonrientes. Astrid que estaba atenta a la pareja , se dio la vuelta al sentir que alguien le agarraba la mano , al girarse pudo ver a su esposo que estaba completamente empapado , al verlo así no pudo evitar que se le saliera una risita.

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo tocándole suavemente la barriga a su mujer.

-Enhorabuena futuro papa- dijo Astrid con una amplia sonrisa , posando una mano sobre la que su esposo conservaba aun en su propia barriga.

Hipo la abrazo con fuerza y la dio un beso en los labios que dejo a ambos sin aliento.

-¡Tío!- grito Brutacio , levantándose de un salto. Todos lo miraron sonriendo.

-¿Ese es el futuro tío para mi hijo?- dijo su hermana , acercándose a él.

-Tampoco habría otro mejor- le contesto con una sonrisa, e hizo algo impropio en él , le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

-Lo sé- dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Madre mía , eso es lo más raro que he visto en todo el día – dijo Mocoso con una sonrisa.

Los demás asintieron , al fin y al cabo no es propio ver a los gemelos con muestras de afecto.

Después de eso , el grupo entero lo celebro , aquí estaba comenzando su cambio de vida.

…

Fin del capítulo!

¿Qué os han parecido las reacciones? La gente me pidió desmayos ,así que decidí poner desmayos jaja ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Háganmelo saber en un comentario por favor , cada comentario me hace mucha ilusión y aumentan mis ganas de escribir .

Agradecimientos:

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **me gusta que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, ya sabes la reacción del grupo , en cuanto a la de los padres , no estoy segura de si será en el próximo capítulo , o dentro de dos , en fin jaja muchas gracias por comentar ;)

**Slicerus: **al parecer nadie se imaginaba que iba a ser ese el motivo de su miedo jaja , lo que nunca me habría imaginado yo es lo de que no sabría quién es el padre, es algo que no se me paso por la cabeza jaja después de haberlo leído , tenía sentido jaja pero yo no veo a Brutilda de esas chicas que están con todos y luego no saben cuál es el padre jaja en fin , muchas gracias por comentar , me alegra mucho;)

**Karen:** la verdad es que si es un poco malo , pero puse lo de su padre por que más de uno habrá visto lo exigente que es con su hijo en la serie jaja así que me pareció una buena idea añadir eso. En fin muchísimas gracias por el comentario , me alegra mucho que te haya gustado;)

**.57: **guau.. , muchas gracias por decir que me he lucido , en realidad pensé que igual el capítulo no os gustaría , no lo sé… lo veía raro , pero al ver tu comentario me di cuenta que parece ser que es mejor de lo que yo misma esperaba.. jaja Bueno , como pudiste comprobar , si añadí la idea jaja en cuanto a los 10 capítulos… creo y repito CREO jaja que llegara para más capítulos jaja no me hagas mucho caso , aun no estoy del todo segura jaja en cuanto a la sugerencia del nombre , te juro que lo tendré en cuenta , y gracias por decir que tengo tu apoyo , eso ayuda mucho espero seguir teniéndolo;) muchas gracias

**Chicasinmiedo: **yo creo que nadie se esperaba eso jaja y en cuanto a las reacciones , en lo de Mocosos acertaste , y en Patapez también , y bueno con Hipo en parte también jaja no son exactamente las reacciones que describiste , pero espero que te hayan gustado;) Bueno , muchísimas gracias por tu comentario;)

**MapiHTTYD: **lo primero de todo , gracias por marcar esta historia como favorita , y en segundo lugar , creo que esto en un sueño , me marcaste como autor favorito , eso es de algo que no me recuperare fácilmente jaja muchísimas gracias por ello;) En cuanto al comentario , me dijiste que querías un desmayo , y bueno … al final tuviste tres jaja y bueno, ahora me ha quedado claro que ambas somos fans de RUFFLOUT y eso me alegra jaja y lo de tu fic , no me des las gracias por comentar , es un fic fantástico , y lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrándotelo con un pequeño comentario;) en fin , muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por tu maravilloso fic , que espero que puedas continuar pronto;)

Bueno , y creo que ya están todos los agradecimientos , si me dejo alguno , regañarme por favor jaja

Y un último agradecimiento , es para todos los lectores , y nos vemos en el siguiente cap;) un fuerte abrazo para todosss;)


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Brutilda suspiro irritada , ¿ el motivo? Su hermano y su marido , uno a cada lado de la cama, agachados con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama , mientras miraban atentamente a su vientre , y ella tumbada bocarriba mientras Sigrir la observaba de pie frente a ella , con una mano tapándose la boca para evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Entonces… ¿ahí dentro hay un bebe?- pregunto su hermano.

-No, hay un dragón – contesto su hermana.

-¿Un dragón?

-¡Eres idiota Acio! Claro que hay un bebe.- contestó enfurecida su hermana.- ¡te lo he dicho como veinte veces!

-Es que hay algo que no me cuadra…. Que yo sepa los bebes son más grandes…. Y tú sigues igual de flaca.

-Repite eso – dijo Ilda amenazante mientras alzaba el puño.

-Acio cariño, – intervino Sigrir antes de que comenzara una pelea gemela - ahora mismo el tamaño de ese bebe es minúsculo,

-Como el tamaño de tu cerebro- agrego su hermana con una sonrisa.

Su hermano la miro con enfado , pero Sigrir intervino de nuevo – por eso tardan nueve meses dentro del vientre materno , porque es ahí donde crecen.

-Aaaaa, entonces cuando pasen unos meses ira engordando ¿no?

-Eso es .

-Y eso significa que él bebe está creciendo ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Vale , por fin lo entiendo , mi hermana no se expresa con claridad.- dijo Acio , recibiendo una mirada de enojo de parte de su hermana.

-Y entonces, ¿De cuánto tiempo estas?- pregunto Mocoso , evitando de nuevo una pelea entre los hermanos.

-Gothi nos dijo que según los síntomas que tenemos , cree que Astrid lleva unas dos semanas y yo un mes aproximadamente- contesto su esposa olvidándose del enfado con su hermano.

-Está bien , - dijo con simpleza Mocoso, se levantó y dirigió su mirada a Sigrir y a Brutacio- bueno chicos creo que es hora de irse a la cama , ha sido un día duro.

-Si tienes razón- contesto Brutacio- buenas noches, dicho esto Sigrir y Acio abandonaron la habitación , dejando solo al matrimonio.

Una vez solos , Mocoso se tumbó en la cama y tapo a ambos, Brutilda observaba atentamente a su marido , cada gesto que hacía , hasta que se tumbó a su lado.

-Buenas noches- dijo , dispuesto a apagar las velas que alumbraban la habitación , pero Brutilda se lo impidió.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿A mí?- le pregunto un poco enfadada- ¿Qué te pasa a ti Mocoso?- le pregunto , mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto mientras repetía la acción de Brutilda.

-Desde hace ya un rato estas muy extraño.

-Estoy bien- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Patan Mocoso Jorgenson!- eso era malo , muy malo, Mocoso sabía que solo decía su nombre completo cuando estaba muy cabreada, pero decidió ignorarla y se tumbó dándole la espalda.

Brutilda al ver que le había dado la espalda sin contestarla , la cabreo , la cabreo mucho , o eso es lo que habría pasado normalmente, en vez de eso lo miro con tristeza y dijo en un susurro.

-Pensé que te había hecho ilusión…- Mocoso reacciono ante esas palabras de tristeza que había dicho su esposa. Se giró para mirarla , seguía sentada en la misma posición que antes , pero esta vez estaba mirando sus manos que estaban posadas en su vientre. La miro a la cara y tenía un gesto triste , eso hizo que se arrepintiera de todo lo que había hecho, muy pocas veces había visto a su esposa de esa manera.

-No , no , no pienses eso por favor.- dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre las suyas , haciendo que Brutilda le mirara a los ojos.- Me a echo mucha ilusión la noticia de verdad , pero solo me he puesto a pensar….

-¿En qué? – le pregunto Brutilda un poco más animada.

-Antes dijiste que estas embarazada desde hace un mes ¿Verdad?- Mocoso pregunto mientras miraba a Brutilda , la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.- eso significa que en ocho meses seré papa , y tú serás mama… , seremos padres…..- ambos sonrieron ante esas palabras , pero la sonrisa de Mocoso se desvaneció y continuo- pero… ¿Y si no soy un buen padre? Esto es algo nuevo , y no sé si sabré como hacerlo….

Mocoso miro a la cara a su esposa , pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho , debido a que esta le dio un puñetazo algo fuerte en la cara, haciendo que se cayera hacia atrás , Brutilda se puso encima de su marido algo enfadada- Que sea la última vez Patán Mocoso Jorgenson, que dices algo parecido- su gesto cambio a uno más alegre- estoy segura que serás un buen padre, además no estarás solo , yo también soy principiante , y si te digo la verdad… yo también tengo un poco de miedo , pero vamos a ser padres y hay que asumirlo.

Se quedó mirando a Brutilda mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho, y luego bajo la mirada a su vientre, no podía evitarlo , era algo que le salía solo, hay dentro estaba su futuro hijo. Llevo la mano hasta esa posición , y comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias, hasta que sintió la mano de Brutilda posarse sobre la suya , la miro a la cara la cual estaba sonriendo , e hizo que el también sonriera.

En un rápido movimiento , Mocoso tiro a Brutilda con cuidado , quedándose el encima de ella , sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que hiciera eso , pero antes que pudiera reprochar , la beso en los labios , un beso rápido , pero muy apasionado. Mocoso rompió el beso para ver de nuevo su cara de felicidad,- Te quiero- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Brutilda no pudo evitar sonreír dándole un suave beso en los labios- yo también te quiero idiota- le volvió a besar , esta vez por un largo tiempo.

…

En primer lugar , ¡lo siento! , lo siento de veras , pero he tenido una semana completa de exámenes y de trabajos, y aparte tuve un problema familiar del cual no me he recuperado del todo… pero bueno , espero que continuéis leyendo mi historia y comentad , por favor , no sabéis lo mucho que me animan los comentarios.

Por cierto , por haber tardado tanto me gustaría recompensaros con un nuevo capítulo que subiré pronto , este capítulo como habéis comprobado se centra en Mocoso y en Brutilda , en el siguiente se centrara en Astrid e Hipo.

Agradecimientos:

**alberto-edolopez:** gracias por el seguimiento y por el favorito;)

**jesgar25:** muchas gracias a ti también por el favorito y por el seguimiento;)

**sarahmaria98: **muchas, muchas gracias por el favorito;)

**netokastillo:** en primer lugar , gracias por el seguimiento , muchas gracias por el comentario , me alegra mucho que te parezca interesante , y aquí está el siguiente capítulo , lo siento por la tardanza pero aquí esta jaja espero que te guste;)

**fanatico z: **guau muchas gracias jaja comentarios así animan muchísimo de verdad , y aquí tienes el siguiente cap , con un poco de tardanza… pero lo tienes jaja espero que sigas disfrutando de mi fic;)

**Me- Me Rotamundo: **me alegro que te haya echo reír , cuando escribí ese capítulo , esa era uno de mis objetivos , hacer reír a alguien jaja me alegra que te hayan gustado las reacciones , lo siento por que no tuvieras el capítulo pronto , lo siento de verdad , pero lo recompensare pronto , lo prometo ;)

**MapiHTTYD: **en primer lugar lo siento , te dije en un comentario de tu fic , que lo intentaría actualizar el domingo , pero no lo pude hacer lo siento , y en cuanto a tu comentario , la gente pidió desmayo y pues …. DESMAYOS para todos jaja y aquí tienes la continuación , y en cuanto a tu fic… ¡me encanta! Espero la actualización;)

**Chicasinmiedo: **me alegra de que te haya gustado , y sobre todo de que te haya echo reír jaja , lo siento por la tardanza jaja te dije desde hace mucho que intentaría actualizarlo pronto , pero se fue retrasando y bueno…. Jaja pero pronto habrá uno nuevo como recompensa , un abrazo;)

**Karen: **madre mía , tus comentarios sí que me alegran el día jaja la verdad es que me gusto escribir los desmayos y la parte de la sartén , jaja lo siento por la tardanza jaja pero aquí está un nuevo cap;)

**.57: **muchas gracias por tu comentario , hare caso a lo que me has dicho e intentare añadir todos los detalles que se me pasen por la cabeza para agrandar la historia jaja y seguiré adelante , a veces lentamente , pero seguiré jaja ;)

Bueno , agradecimientos terminados jaja , de verdad espero que os haya gustado y comentad por favor , comentad si se me a olvidado a alguien de agradecer echadme la bronca por favor jaja

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap;)

Por cierto , un ultimo agradecimiento para todos los lectores;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Astrid estaba en la cama , enfadada y dando la espalda a su marido , el cual aún seguía de pie al lado de la cama.

-Astrid cariño , lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento…- dijo con sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

Astrid no le hizo caso y siguió dándole la espalda.

-Astrid…- dijo Hipo suplicante , sentado en el borde de la cama.

-No hay disculpas que valgan Hipo, estoy muy enfadada contigo- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama , mirando a su marido a los ojos.

-Lo siento de verdad…

Astrid ignoro su disculpa y continuo con su sermón.- ¿Tanto te cuesta decirle a tu padre lo que me pasa?- dijo , pero al ver que Hipo no contestaba decidió continuar- en cuanto hemos entrado a casa y tu padre me había visto mareada , le podrías haber dicho que estaba embarazada ,pero no , lo primero que se te ocurre es decir que estaba enferma , mira…- dijo mientras levantaba un vaso – esto es lo que me tengo que beber por tu culpa, sabe asqueroso- dijo mientras ponía una cara de asco.

Hipo no pudo evitar reírse por el gesto que había hecho , sabía perfectamente que lo único que le había molestado realmente , era que tuviera que beber ese té de hierbas , que efectivamente , sabía muy mal.

-¿Te estas riendo?- dijo Astrid enfadada.

-No…- continuo riéndose.

-Ahora veras – dijo con una sonrisa sádica. Se abalanzó sobre él , logrando acorralarlo, quedando ella justo encima de su marido , cogió el vaso y se lo puso justo enfrente de la boca – ¡Bébelo!- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Vaya vaya…, parece que a Astrid Haddock se le paso el enfado- dijo al ver la sonrisa juguetona de Astrid.

-Cállate- dijo mientras conservaba la sonrisa.

Hipo logro quitarle el vaso, que accidentalmente cayó al suelo , con una sonrisa juguetona le puso la mano en la nuca haciendo que se besaran – reconócelo , no puedes enfadarte conmigo por mucho tiempo.- dijo rompiendo el beso.

-Idiota…- dijo mientras le volvía a besar , esta vez mucho más apasionado , el beso se prolongó por varios minutos haciéndose cada vez más apasionado , y hubieran seguido con el beso si no fuera porque…

-¡Hipo!- grito su padre, haciendo que ambos se separaran bruscamente – ¿esa es forma de cuidar a una esposa?- dirigió su vista al suelo y pudo ver el vaso con el líquido verde alrededor.- o… y mira mi delicioso té – Astrid hizo una mueca de asco.- te iré a hacer otro Astrid- dijo dispuesto a bajar las escaleras.

-¡No! – grito Astrid , Estoico se giró y la miro un poco extrañado- no Estoico – dijo más calmada, notando lo brusca que había estado antes – no te molestes de verdad, ya me encuentro mucho mejor- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura? No es ninguna molestia de verdad.

-No , no , gracias , pero ahora me tapo bien , me pongo a dormir y mañana estaré perfectamente.- dijo mientras se tapaba con la manta.

-Está bien – le devolvió la sonrisa , dirigió la vista hacia su hijo y añadió- y tu hijo , asegúrate de que se encuentre perfectamente – dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras , iba a contestar , pero algo que dijo su padre se lo impidió – porque quiero muchos nietos – y después de decir eso, rio sonoramente bajándose al piso inferior.

El matrimonio se quedó mirando a las escaleras sonrojados , después de unos minutos , Hipo decidió romper el silencio.

-Bueno , ya lo has oído , te tengo que cuidar bien – dirigió la vista hacia su esposa que seguía sonrojada.- deberías verte la cara…- decía mientras se reia. Esas palabras hicieron que Astrid reaccionara.

-Cállate Haddock- le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-Eso por burlarte de mí- le cogió de la camiseta y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios- y eso por todo lo demás.

-Eso ya me gusta más, - le dedico una sonrisa – pero creo que podríamos prescindir de la primera parte e ir directamente al beso.

-Lo siento , pero yo no trabajo así , le devolvió la sonrisa, le dio un beso en los labios para luego decir.- a dormir , mañana toca decirles la noticia a los abuelos.- dijo mientras sonreía al ver la cara de desaprobación de su marido.- venga Hipo lo tienen que saber.

-Si no es porque no quiera que lo sepan…. Sino por la reacción de mi padre…

-Venga Hipo , se lo tomara bien , ya le has oído antes.

-El problema es que se lo tomara demasiado bien- dijo para luego suspirar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto sin entenderle.

-Mañana lo veras – le dijo con una sonrisa- ahora a dormir.

-Está bien… , pero que sepas que me has dejado con la intriga- dijo tumbándose.

-Lo sé – se rio un poco , se tumbó y le dio un suave beso en los labio , una vez posicionado, poso una de sus manos en su vientre , haciendo que Astrid sonriera un poco por esa acción.

-Te quiero- dijo devolviéndole el beso que le había dado hace unos momentos.

-Y yo a ti Astrid , te quiero mucho.- después de eso , el matrimonio Haddock se durmió feliz , ¡muy feliz!

…

Y aquí está el capítulo prometido , espero que os haya gustado , la próxima actualización no sé cuándo será, por que no estoy segura de que escribiré en los siguientes caps. jaja.

Bueno , espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios , por fiss jaja animan mucho.

Agradecimientos:

**karen: **seguramente que él bebe sea más grande jaja no se ni yo jaja solo me pongo a escribir y venga lo que salga jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario , estas cosas me alegran el día;)

**fanatico z: **me alegra mucho comentario , así que muchas gracias, me alegra de que te haya conmovido el capítulo , me alegro mucho que me dijeras que valió la pena esperar así que gracias, y yo seguiré trabajando jaja , un último gracias y hasta la próxima;)

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Brutacio siempre es así… es una especie de… bueno es Acio , ya sabemos todos como es jaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo , y espero que este te haya gustado también , hasta la próxima y muchas gracias de nuevo;)

**netokastillo: **si jaja ya sabemos cómo es Brutilda , tiene un poco de mal genio jaja a mí también me da pena Patán jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario , me alegra mucho , hasta el siguiente cap;)

**MapiHTTYD: **muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, bueno jaja aquí tenemos un capitulo Brutilda y Patan jaja esta vez ha sido de Hipo y Astrid , y espero que te haya gustado también jaja me alegra de que te haya echo un poco de gracia jaja a mi me pasa lo mismo con el tuyo jaja cada vez que subes un cap me alegras el día jaja, espero que esta semana puedas actualizar, en fin jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario;)

**lia: **guau jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¿Qué tengo un don? Eso me hizo mucha ilusión leerlo jaja espero no decepcionar ni a ti ni a nadie, y gracias a ti por el comentario;)

**Chicasinmiedo: **gracias a ti también por tu apoyo , y por todo en general jaja

Y agradecimientos terminados jaja ya saben , si hay alguien que me e olvidado de agradecer, echadme la bronca jaja

Un último agradecimiento a todos los que leen , y hasta la próxima actualización , un gran abrazo a todos;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A la mañana siguiente Mocoso se despertó para ver a su esposa junto a él, dormida, con su cabello fuera de sus trenzas , lo único en lo que pensó en ese momento fue en lo acontecido ayer , no podía creer que iba a ser padre, pero estaba muy feliz por ello.

Le dio un beso en la frente , se puso su casco y se fue directo a la cocina , para encontrarse con Brutacio.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Mocoso.

-¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano? Y más raro aun, ¿Cómo así estás haciendo el desayuno?- dijo mientras observaba como el gemelo estaba rellenando cuatro vasos con leche caliente.

-Bueno… al contrario que mi hermana yo soy más madrugador , aparte me he despertado y he sido incapaz de volver a dormir… y en cuanto al desayuno , he pensado que por una vez podríamos dejar descansar a Sigrir y especialmente a mi hermana, siempre son ellas las que hacen las cosas- dijo mientras llenaba el ultimo vaso de leche.

-Tienes razón , pero si vamos a hacer un desayuno , será bien echo- Mocoso se posiciono al lado de Brutacio y comenzó a ayudarle a hacer el desayuno.

Al principio los dos se quedaron en silencio, pero finalmente , Brutacio decidió hablar.- Mocoso, he estado pensando en lo de mi hermana y eso…- al oír esas palabras , Mocoso dedico toda su atención al gemelo- ¿No se te hace raro? …Bueno, lógicamente se te hará raro , serás el padre del bebe,- los dos rieron un poco.- pero no sé , supongo que simplemente se me hace raro ver a mi hermana la cual he estado conviviendo con ella toda mi vida , embarazada. Es como no se… extraño supongo.

-Lo se… para mí también es muy extraño , pero habrá que acostumbrarse- dijo , dándole la razón a todo lo que había dicho el gemelo.

-Oye , ya sé que hay que acostumbrarse y eso , pero¿ tú sabes algo de bebes?- dijo Brutacio cambiando de tema , Mocoso le miro interrogante- me refiero a que ni tu ni yo sabemos nada acerca de los bebes , y supongo que al ser el tío también tendré que cuidarlo , y sobre todo tu que serás el padre.

Mocoso se le quedo mirando pensativo- tienes razón… no sé nada acerca de los bebes…- se quedó en silencio- ¡Ya se! – continuo- le pediremos consejo a Patapez.

-¿A Patapez?- pregunto no muy convencido Brutacio.- El no sabrá nada a no ser que sea un bebe dragón.

-Es verdad…- comenzó a pensar- igual sabe de algún libro para cuidar bebes.

-Espera… ¿Tenemos que leer?- dijo en total desacuerdo con la idea de Mocoso.

-Brutacio piensa en él bebe- dijo seriamente.

-Si tienes razón, hay que pensar en él bebe- dijo Brutacio finalmente- aunque pensándolo mejor… le podemos pedir consejo a Patapez… me refiero a que un bebe dragón no debe ser tan diferente a un bebe humano ¿No?

Mocoso iba a contestarle, pero no le dio tiempo debido a un golpe que recibió Brutacio en la cabeza.

-¿Estas comparando a mi bebe con un dragón?- dijo su hermana enfadada.

-¿Yo? De ninguna manera- dijo sobándose la parte afectada, - solo he dicho que son prácticamente iguales , además , si él bebe se parece a ti seguro que será exactamente igual que un dragón- comenzó a reírse de su propio comentario, pero fue callado con un puñetazo de parte de su hermana.

-Atrévete a repetir eso- dijo seriamente, girándose para ver a su marido el cual también estaba riendo- ¿Algo te hace gracia cariño mío?

-¿A quién , a mí?- vio la cara amenazante de Brutilda , mientras mantenía un puño en alto.- Noooo… , solo me causo un poco de risa el golpe que le has dado a tu hermano…- dijo intentando librarse de la cólera de su mujer, que al parecer lo consiguió.- bueno , ¿y cómo así te has levantado tan temprano?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Me he despertado por culpa de las náuseas, llevo días así…- dijo mientras suspiraba .

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo un poco preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Sí , tranquilo, las náuseas es algo normal. Bueno , ¿y de que hablabais?- dijo cambiando de tema , mientras comenzaba a hacerse sus trenzas.

-Hablábamos de que no tenemos ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebe.- le contesto su hermano.

-Bueno , poco a poco aprenderemos ¿no? , somos cuatro personas en esta casa.

-Sí , pero aun así habría que pedir consejo a alguien.- dijo Mocoso.

Ambos chicos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente , bajo la atenta mirada de Brutilda.

-¿Chicos os ayudo?- dijo terminando de atar su última trenza, y colocándose bien el casco.

-Tranquila hermanita esta todo controlado.

-Está bien , ¿Y cómo así os ha dado por hacer el desayuno?- pregunto extrañada.

-Pos que sois siempre tú y Sigrir las que hacéis el desayuno y tú necesitas descansar.- le contesto su marido colocando en la mesa ,los platos y los vasos.

-Estoy embarazada , puedo seguir haciendo cosas…. –dijo un poco enfadada-Pero está bien , no insistiré.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días Sigrir- le contesto Brutilda.

-¿Han hecho ellos el desayuno?- pregunto extrañada.

-Si….-le contesto Brutilda – parece que se han levantado con ganas….

-Ehhh- se giró Brutacio – no es tan raro- su mujer y su hermana la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y con las cejas alzada- Bien vale , quizás es un poco extraño…

-Bueno , ¿comemos? Me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Brutilda.

-Si , yo también tengo hambre- dijo Mocoso colocando el ultimo plato en la mesa.

-¿Y los dragones?- pregunto Brutacio.

-Les e dado de comer hace un rato , y les dije que se quedaran quietos, parece que me han hecho caso.- contesto Brutilda.

-La verdad es que últimamente eres a la única que le hacen caso.- dijo Mocoso.

-Va, pero a ti Garfios nunca te a echo caso así que debes estar acostumbrado- dijo Brutacio riéndose.

-¿Quieres comerte la mesa?-le contesto enfadado.

-No tranquilo, estoy servido- dijo bebiendo un poco de leche.

Todos se dispusieron a imitar la acción del gemelo y comenzara desayunar , pero un portazo de la puerta principal , sobresalto a todos.

-¡Astrid!- grito Brutilda.- ¿Estas bien?, estas sudando- dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Brutilda, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Astrid tomando rápidas bocanadas de aire.

-¿Por qué ,que pasa?- pregunto muy extrañada la gemela.

-Tu hazme caso, tenemos que irnos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde….

….

Bueno , capitulo terminado , sinceramente , este capítulo me costó mucho , y aparte no me gusta como ha quedado , por eso me encuentro un poco desanimada ahora mismo , pero espero que por lo menos a alguien le guste …

Sea como sea , espero sus comentarios , me ayudan a seguir esta historia;)

Agradecimientos:

**cendeporcario: **muchas gracias por el favorito;)

**fanatico z: **muchísimas gracias por el comentario , lo siento , pero para la reacción de Estoico tendrás que esperar jaja pero yo también espero que te lleves alguna sorpresa;)

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **me alegro mucho de que te haya parecido dulce jaja y a ti también te digo que para la reacción de Estoico habrá que esperar , y que yo también espero que te llaves alguna sorpresa, Y estoy segurísima ,que veremos muchas de sus estupideces en HTTYD 2 jaja gracias de nuevo;)

**MapiHTTYD: **me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado jaja y también me alegra que mis actualizaciones te causen ese efecto jaja pero a mí me pasa lo mismo con tu fic jaja y lo de la reacción de Estoico habrá que esperar un poco jaja y lo de tu fic , lo que me has dicho , solo aumenta mis ganas de ver el siguiente cap jaja en fin , muchisimas gracias;)

**.57:**muchas gracias por el comentario jaja y vuelvo a repetir que para la reacción de Estoico habrá que esperar jaja muchas gracias;)

**DragonSkrill: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, tu sí que eres de lo mejor por ese comentario , de verdad que gracias, y aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste..;)

**netokastillo: **gracias por el comentario , la verdad es que creo que Astrid es más generosa , ella da un beso después de un golpe jaja pero Brutilda no jaja y bueno , pronto se sabrá la reacción de Estoico ;)

**Chicasinmiedo: **me alegro que te haya causado risa ese comentario jaja y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo;) vaaa jaja esos no cambiaran nunca, o eso creo yo jaja y aquí tienes el capítulo , espero que te haya gustado, y gracias de nuevo;)

**karen: **muchas gracias por tu comentario , pero te digo que para la reacción de Estoico tienes que esperar jaja , muchas gracias;)

**Mgfer Brower: **me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia , y espero que te siga gustando , muchas gracias;)

Bueno , ¿me olvido de alguien? Si es así decídmelo por favor jaja

En cuanto al siguiente capítulo.. no sé cuándo lo actualizare , como ya he dicho estoy muy desanimada, lo siento por ello de verdad. Pero espero que lo comprendáis.

Un último agradecimiento a todos los lectores , un abrazo y hasta la próxima;)


End file.
